Secret Love
by Nina
Summary: D/H romance. R/R if you like it
1. Default Chapter Title

~~  
  
I swear I'll never tell that I'm in love with her. She hates me, so  
much. The secret love, know one else knows. The secret love, no one else  
suspects. I swear I love her, but what would she find in me? A filthy,  
no-good rotten boy, that's what. Hermione Granger could never like me, at  
all. I suffer, so much at home. Why must I suffer here too? My whole life is  
a cloak of darkness, a black cloud hanging over my sun.  
  
I never thought I'd feel this way,  
But as far as I'm concerend,  
I'm glad I got the chance to say,  
That I do belive I love you.  
  
I always wanted to be her friend, but every time she looks at me,  
through those beautiful brown eyes, I get scared. What if they find out?  
What if HE finds out? I love her so, and know one knows. I see her every day  
as I look across the room, so beautiful in every way. The school's holding a  
dance, and I will dance with her, disguised, hidden. She'll never know.  
  
And then if you can remember,  
Keep smiling, keep shining,  
Knowing you can always count on me-  
For sure, that's wat friends are for.  
  
For good times, and bad times,  
I'll be on your side, forever more,  
That's what friends are for!  
  
And I'll be her friend, forever more, if in secret, I'll be her friend.  
  
  
A/N If you like it, the next one's gonna be 'Candle on the Water'  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~~~  
  
I pulled the cloak tight around me, as the romantic music filled the  
great hall. It was the night of the dance, and I, Draco Malfoy, was hiding.  
I wanted to ask Hermione to dance -hidden under the cloak, of course -with  
me. She was so pretty, so smart, so nice. I just wanted to hold her.  
  
I'll be your candle on the water,  
This love inside of me will burn.  
I know your lost, and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting,  
Knowing you have somewhere else to turn.  
  
"Excuse me, would you umm... like to errrrrrrrrrr... dance, maybe?" I  
timidly asked her, tugging nervously at the cloak. The cape was bewitched,  
so the person saw your face, but could never think of just WHO you were.  
  
"Sure..." She murmured, and we swept across the floor together. "You  
dance well, ... Um, forgive me for my stupidity, but I can't place your  
face."  
  
"Mmmmm, call me Child of Fate for tonight." I whispered to her. (a/n  
it's close to impossible to type with a brace on your wrist!  
Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!) (Sprained my wrist today, if anybody cares)  
  
"How romantic...." she muttered as we continued sweeping across the  
floor, twirling, whirling, YARGH! For one second, the cloak jerked off my  
face revealing me, before I threw it back up and ran out of the hall. Run,  
run like there's no tomorrow, which there probobly isn't if Father finds  
out, I reminded myself. Why? Why must I be a Malfoy? Why?  
  
A cold and friendless tide has found you,  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down,  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer,  
A prayer! I'll be you candle on the water...  
  
A/N look for 'If We Hold on' part 3, coming soon!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~~  
'Had she seen him? Did she know? She couldn't possibly,  
could she?' Draco asked himself, 'Better avoid her anyway, he thought,  
and for the next week he did so.  
Don't lose your way,  
With each passing day  
You've come so far,  
Don't throw it away!  
Live believing,  
Dreams are for weaving,  
Wonders are waiting to start.  
Live your story,  
Faith hope and glory,  
Hold to the truth in your heart  
~~~  
Hermione grew more and more suspicious as time went  
by. She thought, for one instant, that the mysterious person at the dance  
was Malfoy. She grew more suspicious when he went out of his way to avoid  
her. The one time he talked to her, he had referred to her as Hermione,  
instead of Granger, Bookworm, Know-it-All, or mudblood. Highly unusual!  
Once during DADA, she thought she caught him looking  
at her with admiration, and yes love, in those steely gray eyes. Strangest  
of all, was the fact that she wasn't disgusted by it, in fact, she was  
almost... well, happy. No one had actually had a crush on her before -friend  
of foe. But a question kept playing in her mind, what happens when THEY  
find out?  
"What does it matter?" came a voice in her head,  
"You love him, and you know it! Tell him, tell him how it really is. End  
his suffering already, moron" the voice aggravated her, and she screamed  
at it inside her head. "Oh, shut up! I will already!" and she walked to  
the great hall.  
If we Hold on together,  
I know our dreams will never die,  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by,  
For you and I.  
Souls in the wind,  
Must learn how to bend.  
Seek out a star,  
Hold on to the end  
Valley Mountain,  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away,  
Waves are swaying,  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay.  
"Draco? she said quietly, and sat down beside him,  
he jumped up and looked nervously at her. "I -I know you have a crush on  
me, stop hiding! And I guess I -well I - have a kinda-sorta-crush on you...  
Did I really just say that?" Draco's jaw fell open, and he turned redder  
then Ron's hair.  
"I-well-I-um... Do you want to-I mean, not that  
you really LIKE me, but, well, would you like to-ummmmmmmmmmm...-go to  
the astronomy tower-errrrrrrrrrrrrr...-Friday night? Maybe? Possibly? Not  
that you want to, or any thing." He stammered out.  
If we hold on together,  
I know our dreams will never die,  
Dreams see us through to forever,  
Where clouds roll by,  
For you and I.  
When we are out there in the dark,  
We'll dream about the sun.  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts everyone!  
If we hold on together,  
I know our dreams will never die,  
Dreams see us through to forever,  
Where clouds roll by,  
For you and I.  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by,  
For you and I.  
  
A/N Crummy ending! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
~~~  
Harry Potter sighed as he watched Hermione leap and prance around the  
castle. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked him,  
  
"I can see what's happening  
And she doesn't have a clue  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,  
Our trio's down to two  
  
The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air"  
  
~~~  
Hermione walked out to the balcony on the tower,  
where Draco sat, smiling. He held her hand and they gazed up at the stars  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings,  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things!  
  
"So, Draco, tell me about yourself" Draco jumped  
at being addressed like this, and shrugged. He'd rather look at the stars.  
  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past,  
Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
  
Hermione looked at him, you didn't just shrug off  
a question like that.  
  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the boy I know he is,  
The boy I see inside?  
  
She sighed and squeezed his hand, and he turned around,  
gazed into her eyes, and suddenly he kissed her, quick and caring.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things!  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are!  
  
~~~  
Harry saw Hermione's back, and the ends of the robes  
of her boy friend, whoever he was. He sighed to himself.  
  
And if she falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
Her carefree days with us are history  
In short our pal is doomed  
  
~~~  
Epilogue: Hermione and Draco got married at the age of 23, they had  
their first and only child, Daystar Malfoy at 25. Lucious Malfoy forbid  
Draco to come to the manor again, he was sent to Azkaban for life for practicing  
a particularly horrible curse. Since he had no other heirs, his son, wife,  
and grandson, inherited the manor. Hermione Malfoy was never quite able  
to re-establish the friendship between Harry Ron and herself after marrying  
Draco though. If you'd like to hear about Daystar, Review, Review, Review!  



End file.
